Hard Candy Christmas
by svuobsessed2011
Summary: Possibly a on going story about Olivia's reaction to Elliot Leaving. Based on Hard Candy Christmas by Dolly Parton. Olivia has decided that Elliot's not the only one that can just up and leave without telling anyone. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**If I get enough feedback from people who don't want this to be a one-shot I will continue with it. Let me know if you like it! (: I was at work and heard Hard Candy Christmas by Dolly Parton and this story popped in to my head. It is Olivia's reaction to Elliot leaving. Enjoy, and review!**

Semper Fi, El.

Olivia read the note over and over again. How could three words mean so much? Do so much for her? She missed him, God did she missed him. She couldn't function without him. He could have retired and them remained friends, but he didn't even do that. He left, without telling a soul where he was… he left. Olivia held the cold medallion in her hand… running her thumb over it. She read it again:

Semper Fi, El.

She began thinking. She thought of how unfair it was for him to just leave, even though she knew why he did. Olivia leaned back in her chair. If he could leave, so could she. She had never been out of Manhattan except for when she was in Oregon, undercover. What if she left? No one could stop her. She had no family, except for her SVU family. She could go anywhere she wanted. Do whatever she wanted. She liked the idea… she liked it a lot. She grabbed a pen, and a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down a few words and slid it under Captain Cragen's office door.

She then closed Elliot's note and put it back in the package and placed it in her purse. She threw her purse over her shoulder and simply walked out. And Like that, after 12 years, she was gone.

"_Hey, maybe I'll dye my hair  
>Maybe I'll move somewhere<br>Maybe I'll get a car  
>Maybe I'll drive so far<br>They'll all lose track  
>Me I'll bounce right back<br>Maybe I'll sleep real late  
>Maybe I'll lose some weight<br>Maybe I'll clear my junk  
>Maybe I'll just get drunk on apple wine<br>Me, I'll be just…  
>Fine and dandy<br>Lord it's like a hard candy Christmas  
>I'm barely gettin' through tomorrow<br>But still I won't let  
>Sorrow bring me way down"<em>

It was December in New York City, which meant it was cold, and it was about to snow. She pulled her coat up around her neck. She had to believe that everything would be okay. She knew, deep down, that she had to do this. And the truth is she had known it for a good while. She knew things would never be the same. But maybe, maybe she needed things to 'not be the same anymore.' She had lived this life for 12 years. She wasn't going to let sorrow get her down. She was going to start over. She felt an excited feeling growing inside her. It was nice, to be excited again.

She threw her purse in the backseat and got in her car… she drove to her apartment, got some clothes and things she would need, got back in her car… and drove. She didn't know where she was driving.. she just drove.

She drove all night, and half of the next day. She had driven all the way to Tennessee. She was in Knoxville. She has seen so many little stores and things she had never seen while living in Manhattan. She liked it, it felt homey.

She drove up to a hotel, she was exhausted… a feeling she had grown all too used to in the last 12 years. But that, was going to change. For the first time in her life, she was going to live for herself.

"Hello ma'am.." the receptionist said with a thick southern accent. "Hi" Olivia said smiling. "I need a room, one bedroom please." The receptionist smiled. "Room 174.. how many nights?" she asked politely. Olivia hadn't really thought about it. "5 nights" Olivia said. She already liked Knoxville and she had only been there about 20 minutes.

The receptionist smiled. "Wonderful, that'll be $127." Olivia was taken aback. One hundred and twenty seven dollars she thought to herself. That was a steal. Things were a lot cheaper down here in the south. Olivia smiled and handed the receptionist her credit card. She then got the keys to the room and went upstairs.

Olivia looked around the room. It was beautiful. It was decorated in a 1930's south motif. She loved it! She was so tired all she could think about was getting some sleep. She called for some room service, and changed in to a pair of lounging pants and a tank top. Quickly the food was delivered to her room and she began eating. It was some of the best food she had eaten. It almost tasted homemade… it was great. So far, she was loving every minute of being in Knoxville.

As soon as she was finished eating she laid down on the big king size bed. It was so comfortable… she snuggled up to the sheets and quickly fell asleep… a smile on her beautiful face.

**So, Im thinking I don't want this to be a one shot lol. But it all depends on your feedback. So review and let me know what you think! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the views and reviews! They mean a lot! I have been super busy with work and Christmas that I haven't even had a chance to write. Also my best friend is going to have a baby any day now and we have been busy getting things ready for her arrival (: Obviously this means I am going to continue with this story… So I hope everyone enjoys this update… don't forget to review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, I just own the hotel receptionist and Mark. lol. I also don't own the song or lyrics to Hard Candy Christmas.**

Olivia moaned as she rolled over in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 10 a.m. She smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this late. It felt so refreshing. She stretched in the bed and got up. What would she do today? She quickly showered and got dressed. Olivia walked down the stairs of the hotel and saw a brochure rack. She began thumbing through a few brochures, looking for something to do today.

*Receptionist Desk*

_A well dressed man and the receptionist are chatting._

"Look at her" the man said with a smile coming across his face.

"She checked in late last night, I've never seen her around here before. She's really nice." The receptionist said.

"I wonder if she would like me?" he asked, glancing over at Olivia.

"You're the district manager of 12 hotels all over the city, who wouldn't?" she said with a chuckle.

"That's true" he said smiling a confident smile. He started to walk over to Olivia.

"Hi there" he said walking up beside her.

"Hi.." Olivia said looking up at him.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yes, I am.. I was born and raised in New York City."

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to go there, the furthest north I have ever been is to Kentucky.. for a basketball game. I'm Mark, by the way."

"Well hello Mark, I'm Olivia. It's very nice to meet you.." Olivia said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, Mrs. Olivia.." he began.

"It's Miss. I'm not married." Olivia said, interrupting him.

The man smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, Miss Olivia… I know this is very bold, and you're new here in town… but do you think maybe you would like to go out for a drink sometime, Maybe dinner?" He asked hoping deep down she would say yes.

Olivia smiled a cute smile. "I would like that, very much" she said softly.

Olivia grabbed a pen out of her purse and a piece of paper. "This is my number." She said handing Mark the piece of paper.

"Great, I look forward to it. I need to head back to work right now.. I'll call you sometime this evening and we'll set up a time and place." He said.

"That sounds great… I'll talk to you then Mark."

"Bye, Miss Olivia…" he said smiling as he exited the building.

Olivia smiled deep down. She had a date and she hadn't even been in Knoxville for 3 days yet. She liked him though, she was very excited.

"_Maybe I'll settle down  
>Maybe I'll just leave town<br>Maybe I'll have some fun  
>Maybe I'll meet someone<br>And make him mine  
>Me, I'll be just<em>

_Fine and dandy  
>Lord it's like a hard candy Christmas<br>I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
>But still I won't let<br>Sorrow bring me way down"_

**I hope y'all liked this update! Review! (: Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
